


Angel's and Devils

by MademoiselleLunessa



Series: Miraculous/DC One-Shots and Short Stories [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Devil, Guardian Angel, Multi, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MademoiselleLunessa/pseuds/MademoiselleLunessa
Summary: Marinette comes from a different world. One where Angel's and Devil's live. Having been chosen to become a Guardian Angel, Marinette was sent to the human world. There she meets her best friend from the school for Angels and Devils, Lila Rossi, who helps her prove that no one in her human class is worth of being under her protection. Now she is in Gotham.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Alfred Pennyworth, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Miraculous/DC One-Shots and Short Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132979
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Angel's and Devils

Marinette sighed. She was a Guardian Angel in Training, living in the mortal world until she found someone worthy to help and became an official Guardian Angel, or until she found her devil soulmate and returned to her place in the extraterrestrial dimension with a husband. She was taught many stories of Guardian Angels, Cinderella's "Fairy Godmother" being the most famous, so go on, but had yet to find someone worthy. She had been sent to Paris, the City of Love, to which one of the worst devils recently moved, calling himself Hawkmoth, in order to make sure he didn't cause to much destruction. She was an angel with red wings and a pink halo when she wasn't hiding them, and called herself Ladybug. Hawkmoth was one of the few devils to stray from the normal path. He went against the rules, actually causing harm, and Marinette being one of the best in her class at the School of Angels and Devils, had been sent there along with someone who called himself Chat Noir. He never shared his identity for some reason, so Marinette only knew him on the field. She too had not shared her identity, as everyone was required to hide them in class, while outside were free to do as they liked. 

When Marinette originally moved to Paris she had thought to chose Adrien Agreste because of his father, but when a Devil named Lila Rossi came, he had proved he wasn't worthy. As Marinette and Lila used to be best friends at school, Lila decided to help Marinette find her chosen. She played Marinette's class and friends, showing that they were all unworthy as well. Originally, when Lila came, they had hoped they would be sent back as soulmates, as both had crushes on each other, but decided not to date unless they weren't soulmates and neither found theirs, so they were pretty upset to find they weren't soulmates. 

Soon, Marinette discovered that Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste, and he had hidden his identity because Hawkmoth was his father. Marinette sent them both back to the extraterrestrial dimension for breaking rules, and Adrien for being a defective Guardian Angel. Not everyone was chosen, and those who were had to be set for the job. Having not found anyone in Paris to be worthy, Marinette asked Lila to get them a trip during the fall, as Marinette planned a trip to Gotham, a hot-spot for devils and crime. Not many Angels went there as it was home to the worst Devil, the Joker, while many Devils chose to harbor there for training, so Marinette hoped to find her soulmate there. So here she was, sitting in a cafe in Gotham after being left behind by her class at the Hotel on Halloween's Eve with a "sorry" glance from Lila.

Marinette glanced back down at her sketchbook, stirring her cup of coffee. She heard the bell chime but didn't bother to look up as she continued drawing her pumpkin based dress. They were going to the Halloween Wayne gala tomorrow, before going Trick-Or-Treating, and Marinette had to finish her gown after making formal wear for the rest of the class because of Lila's pleas. Because they were best friends in secret, Marinette often helped with Lila's lies after they figured out the class was unworthy, because Marinette didn't want her best friend in trouble, and Lila was now officially a Devil, so it was her job. Marinette wasn't famous, as she couldn't be because of the possibility of her finding a soulmate was still there, but she still created clothes, and Lila promised custom made clothes for the whole class. Lila's lies were only to ruin their futures, so why not let them think they lived a dream? Marinette was snapped out of her planning when someone cleared their throat and glanced up.

"Excuse me miss, may I? There are no other seats left" The man said, gesturing to the chair across from her. With a glance at the rest of the cafe to confirm his statement, Marinette nodded, smiling at him. When he sat down, black coffee in hand, Marinette studied him. He had black hair, and piercing emerald green eyes, a fairly good build, and was quite handsome. Marinette noted the color of his eyes down in her notebook. It would go for a fairly good dress or suit. The man was around her age, but judging by the suitcase he set down, was already working. 

"You're already working? You don't seem much older them me Sir." She said, sending him a questioning glance. 

"Tt, I work with my brother. Although I'm still taking online courses. You are quite observant miss...?" He said, indirectly asking her to say her name, obviously wanting to know who he's talking too.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. From Paris. I'm here on a class trip. May I ask, where are you working?" She says, tapping my pencil on her chin.

"Damian Wayne. I work at WE. I'm surprised you didn't recognize me miss. Dupain-Cheng." He said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"I only know celebrities related to fashion. I apologize if I was rude." She says, glancing down at her coffee. He seemed nice, she didn't want to make a bad impression. And he was a _Wayne,_ specifically the boy Lila had been saying she knew all week. She sighed. She was gonna have to pull her out of this one somehow. 

"Not at all. May I see what you were drawing?" Damian asks. She smiles and passes him her sketchbook. He slightly smiled when he sees her designs. "These are really good. Especially the fighting gear designs. Do you do martial arts?" He asks me looking up. She suppresses her surprise. 

"I do, as a matter of fact. Several kinds. Would you like to spar?" She asks him to get her mind off her discovery. He grins devilishly.

"I'd love to." He says. 

_Four Hours later- First person_

I sat down on my bed after the shower. Damian took me to a gym close to the cafe and we sparred for two hours nonstop until he was picked up by one of his brothers, Richard Grayson. When the older guy noticed I was with him, he invited me over to dinner for the evening. I went back home after shopping for cloth for my dress and was just about to get ready for the dinner. I flopped on the bed, deciding to think things over first. Damian was a Devil. I had drawn the fighting gear designs in a special pencil so that me and Lila could discus them without anyone knowing we were talking about my Angel work, so the fact that Damian saw it, meant he was a Devil, and either didn't know it, ran away and was here illegally, or knew who he was, but didn't know of our world and his job. I used my magic. It was the third. I sighed. Guess I'd have to explain it to him. 

In an hour I was ready and had told Lila of my findings, and an hour after that, and six on the dot, I was standing in front of Wayne Manor. I walked up to the door and knocked. Not a minute later, a man, a butler, opened the door for me. 

"Good evening miss. Marinette. Master Dick has told me of your arrival. I am Alfred Pennyworth, the Wayne Butler. May I take your coat?" He asked in a formal manner. I nodded and gave it to him smiling.

"Thank you Monsieur Pennyworth." I say.

"Please, call me Alfred Miss." He said, smiling back. I smirk.

"Only if you call me Marinette. I dislike formalities." I say.

"Only for you Marinette. I take you have something to tell Damian?" He asks me smiling. I see the glimmer in his eyes that most wouldn't see.

"Oh, sir! You must be Monsieur's Wayne's, aren't you?" I exclaim taking his hands. "You are quite famous at my school." I say smiling sincerely.

"You have a talent Marinette. I did not know I was known. Now, I can't keep you at the door. You know where Master Damian's room is. I'll be seeing you at dinner." He says. He truly is a wonderful Guardian Angel. I walk upstairs to Damian's room. 

I knock. "Who is it?" "Marinette." The door opens.

"You're already here? Uh, come in." He says stepping aside. I notice the slight redness of his ears as I smile and walk in, sitting on the desk chair as he sits on his bed. "Did you want to talk, or...? He asks.

"Yes. I know you're a Devil."I say. His eyes widen. "You're not supposed to be here." He frowns.

"What do you mean?" He asks, sounding a bit annoyed.

"The devils and Angels sent to the Mortal world are carefully chosen, and you do not act like a Devil, thus you have not been chosen. Nor can you tell magic items from normal ones. All those sent to the mortal world have jobs, or are in training like I. There is a separate world for Angels and Devils who are not chosen, and those who come back with soulmates. You obviously do not know this, so you have been born an raised here. May I ask, who are your biological parents?" Understanding shone in his eyed after I explained.

"Talia Al Ghul and Bruce Wayne." he says, looking down. My eyes widen.

"You are half human. That explains it! Talia is a Devil, and a well known rebel. Although you still have all the capabilities of a Devil, don't worry. If we find you a soulmate, we'll be able to legally send you back! Oh! I'm so glad I found you. You could have been in serious trouble if I didn't." I said happily, before noticing the sad look in his eyes. "You don't want to go, do you?" I ask. He shakes his head no. "Oh Damian, you'll have to go eventually. The sooner you go, the less problems you're powers will cause. I just want to help. Not many humans know of the existence of Angels and Devils, and I doubt your family knows who you are, but I'm sure your father knows about them, considering your butler is a Guardian Angel. We can tell your family, and once you move out, you'll be able to visit. I'll make sure of it. You're unique situation calls for it." I say, walking over to him and taking his hands. He nods.

"Thank you Marinette."

_The Next day before the Gala._

I take a shaky breath as I stand in front of Wayne Manor once more. The night before I had explained to the Wayne's the situation, and they had all taken it surprisingly well. His sibling already considered him a Demon Spawn, so Devil was not far off. I had decided to be Damian's Guardian Angel until he found his soulmate, since he was half human, so tonight was a bit nerve raking. I had helped Lila get out of the situation by claiming that she had a condition that often made her confuse other people's lives with hers, which also helped me get back into the group once we explained that she had once met my "old Bully" and thought she hated me and I was bullying her, while we were actually friends, and I was the one to know the Wayne's. 

I smiled as Alfred as I walked in, handing him my coat, and them went into the crowd, trying to find Damian. The next few hours were a bit boring as I talked to Damian, the Wayne's, and a few other people including my classmates. Then there was a crash, and part of the ceiling collapsed. There stood Joker. He had Purple Wings with his purple suit, and Green Horns with his dyed green hair. A red smile painted on his lips. The crowd surged back with screams as his goons held the doors closed, some grabbing hostages. At first I held back in the crowd as well, but then I noticed Damian in the hands of a few goons. His eyes were flashing read. I knew his powers would eventually show, and he was going to powerful, but right now, I would have to help me. Anger surged through my veins as I saw my chosen have a gun pointed at his head. 

I let out my Wings and surged up. "YOU WILL NOT TAKE MY CHOSEN!!!" I yell, My eyes flashing pick as red balls of energy appered in my hands and I threw one at Joker and one at the goon holding Damian, making him let go. Joker blocked with his wings, but my magic was so powerful it singed them. He scowled at me.

"GET HER!!" He yelled, and all of his goons rushed at me. Bad idea. I send an energy wave, knocking them all out and momentarily blinding everyone. As my eyes cleared I saw Damian in his Devil form, facing off with Joker. I fly over and help him. Eventually we corner him, and knock him out. I get a few Angels to talk him away and turn to Damian. 

My eyes meet his and I cant tear them away. Suddenly there is a glowing circle around us. Then we are spinning, and glowing and spinning and glowing, rising up off the ground. I find myself in his arms, our wings around each other as we settle on the ground.

We're soulmates. The rest can be figured out later.

**Author's Note:**

> This One-Shot was taken off of my other story.


End file.
